1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to labels and, more particularly, to a metallized adhesive label and a method for manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Labels are known in which graphical or textual indicia have a metallic appearance. As shown in FIG. 1, such a metallized label may have metallic appearing graphics 12 and text 14 on a nonmetallic or metallic background 16. Such a label may be coated on the rear surface with a pressure sensitive adhesive and backed by a release liner sheet.
The construction of a metallized label 10 according to the prior art is shown in FIG. 2. The label includes a translucent top cover sheet 18, a layer of printing 20 beneath the cover sheet, a translucent base sheet 22 beneath the cover sheet and the printing, a metallic layer 24 beneath the base sheet, a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive 26 beneath the metallic layer, and release liner 28 removably adhered to the pressure sensitive adhesive. Alternatively, a coating of varnish may be used in place of the top cover sheet 18 to protect the printing.
In the past, metallized labels according to the prior art, such as shown in FIG. 2, have been manufactured by first metallizing the rear surface of a continuous web of unprinted base sheet 22 material. Vacuum metallizing devices used for this purpose are well known in the art. The metallized rear surface of the base sheet 22 web is then coated with pressure sensitive adhesive 26, a release liner 28 web is applied over the adhesive, and the lamination is wound into a roll. The roll is then transferred to a label manufacturer where it is unwound and passed through a printing device which marks the printing 20 on the front surface of the base sheet 22. The printing 20 is applied to selected portions of the base sheet so as to leave apertures through which the metallized rear surface of the base sheet will be visible. Finally, the cover sheet 18 is adhered over the printing and the front surface of the base sheet, or a varnish coating is applied, so as to protect the printing from damage.
The metallized labels of the prior art and manufacture thereof as described above are subject to significant disadvantages insofar as both a base sheet and a cover sheet or varnish are required. The requirement for a cover sheet or varnish adds expense and complexity to the labels and manufacturing process. The label is made thicker, heavier, and less flexible by the multiple layers.